Ponygoyles
by DarknessRising24
Summary: Being co-written with VampDash & Lord Lycaon. One thousand years ago, we were betrayed by the Queen we had sworn to protect and frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now, here in Manehattan, the spell is broken and we live again! We are the defenders of harmony! We are Ponygoyles!
1. The Awakening (Part 1)

_Manehatten: Present Day:_

Lightning flashed in the stormy night skies of Manehatten. While this was weather normal for this city, some of the flashes were red lights…coming from the tallest building in the city: Sunset Enterprises.

Then something unexpected happened, an explosion was heard from above the clouds as several chunks of debris fell towards the street below. Many civilians screamed and ran as the debris crashed onto the street, causing a few cars to crash.

Soon several police cars quickly arrived on the scene and several offices stormed out, each one helping the citizens out their crashed vehicles before more rubble them. Soon after one of them was approached by a pink unicorn wearing a dark-red jacket. "Cadence, 23rd. What's going on here?!" She asked while showing her badge.

"You've got me detective!" The yellow Pegasus said as she looked at the fallen rubble. "I assume it might've been the lightning, but a few witnesses are saying they saw flashes of red up there..."

Just then there was another flash as more debris fell from the sky, Cadence quickly tackled the Pegasus out of the way before they crushed the police car (which was fortunately empty).

"Th-thanks..." She stuttered.

"You can thank me by doing your job! Set up a perimeter! I don't want any civilians becoming street-pizza!" Cadence commanded, the Pegasus nodded and quickly got to work. Cadence's attention was then drawn to the rubble that she just dodged, the stone seemed to have deep claw marks in it.

"Claw marks?" She said as she ran her hands over it, these were indeed real. _'What could be strong enough to put claw marks in solid stone?'_ Cadence thought to herself as she glared up at the building as another explosion went off.

* * *

><p><em><span>Horseshoe bay: 994 A.D.:<span>_

As the sun slowly began set on the horizon, an army of armored Gryphons flew across the sea, each one wearing dark-colored armor, wielding either spears or swords in one talon and a large circular shield in the other. While on the oceans surface several ships manned by heavily armored Diamond Dogs sailed beneath them, each ship containing several catapults.

As the ships arrived on the beach, the doors on the side opened up and several groups of Diamond Dogs poured out of the ships while the strong ones pushed the catapults down the ramp. "Charge! Tonight Castle Horseshoe will fall!" Shouted the lead Gryphon wearing a black cape and helmet, he raised his sword swooped down toward his target, his allies all cheering as they followed him towards Castle Horseshoe, a strong medieval castle constructed on a cliff overlooking the sea.

It wasn't long before arrows began raining from the sky as the Knights of the castle, desperately trying to drive back the attacking forces. Several Pegasi quickly took to the air to fend off the Gryphons while the Unicorns & Earth Ponies either fired arrows from the Castle walls or attacked from the outside with spears and swords.

Despite their efforts however, several to of the Gryphons and Diamond Dogs managed to get within the castle walls by burrowing under the walls. More of their forces dwindled as they tried to fight off the invaders from outside and the inside.

Soon the Diamond Dogs got the catapults into position, a few of the smaller ones quickly burrowed underground before quickly coming back up with a large bolder they had carved out from underground. The larger ones quickly loaded them into the catapults and waited for their leaders command.

"I'd say the battle's going well, wouldn't you?" One Gryphons said as he landed next to his ally.

"Yeah, for now..." The rather scrawny-looking Diamond Dog scoffed."...but attacking a castle full of those things, at nightfall no less?" He said while casting an uneasy glance at the setting sun and then the statues that were perched on top of the castle. "This is crazy, and the leader knows it!"

"No my friend, that's not crazy..." Another voice said as a talon reached out from behind and grabbed the Diamond Dog by his neck, the owner of the voice being the lead Gryphon himself. "Questioning my sanity while I'm in _earshot_, THAT'S crazy!" He growled before tossing the Diamond Dog onto one of the loaded boulders. "FIRE!" He screamed, without a moments hesitation the other Diamond Dogs quickly cut the ropes, hurling the boulders (and one screaming Diamond Dog) at the castle walls, each one smashing a part of the wall to bits.

The Commanding Gryphon scoffed before turning to the rest of his soldiers. "I say those statues are nothing but stone! And even it they're not, it's still worth the risk for the plunder within! Now ATTACK!" The Gryphon shouted as his whole army rushed to the castle with swords drawn. The warriors soon crashed through the wooden door that guarded the castle with ease and clashed with several pony warriors. What they expected to be an easy fight, ponies weren't exactly well known as warriors, soon revealed to be their toughest battle to date as the ponies started to match them blow for blow. The Diamond Dogs were out muscled by the Earth Ponies and The Gryphons were slowly getting hammered by both pegasi and unicorn. All the while this happened the sun was slowly starting to fade in the back as the sky turned a nearly inky black over the horizon. The leader of the attackers seemed to notice this as he quickly scaled up a tower (his wing was injured in an earlier battle and had been rendered useless), and soon found himself face to face with a statue that looked like some kind of pony-esque creature in deep thought.

The leader lifted up his morning star but slipped and started to fall down just as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Then something remarkable happened. The statue from earlier suddenly had cracks in it and began to move as the Gryphon leader continued to fall. He suddenly stopped in mid air and looked around to see his body was caught in a magic grip. He looked up and expected to see a unicorn but what he saw was far worse than what he imagined. Standing above him, it's body lavender like the field that surrounded him, was a legendary beast, a Ponygoyle!

"I'm sorry, but I do believe." The creature said as she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. "...that you are _trespassing_." She snarled before using her magic to slam him against the wall behind her. Thanks to his armor, he was spared from getting his bones crushed. However his attention was drawn to the other statues, which had the same cracks as the first one spreading across their bodies. All over the castle the same thing was happening as more and more of the beasts came to life and let the cool night air into their lungs. The Gryphons and Diamond Dogs all backed away in shock and horror as most of them were slowly surrounded by both the Royal Guards and the Ponygoyles.

The leader let out a war cry as he kicked the creature back before swinging at her with his sword, the creature easily caught the blade with her magic, only for him to pull out a second blade in an attempt to stab her in the heart. With no time to use her magic she quickly caught the blade with her left claw, it was then the Gryphon leader saw a few drops of blood dripping from the palm her her claw.

"Fight, my soldiers! They bleed just like normal ponies, they are not invincible!" He called out to his soldiers. This quickly heightened their resolve as they began to fight back. Several of the Ponygoyles quickly took to the air to combat the Gryphons, while the bulkier ones took on the Diamond Dogs.

The lavender Ponygoyle snarled as her magic aura quickly covered the Gryphon's entire body before throwing him off the tower. Two of his soldiers quickly caught him in mid-drop, they barely had time to recover as the lavender beast spread her bat-like wings and soared after them.

* * *

><p>As the battle for the castle raged on, a trio of Ponygoyles watched from one of the towers. One was pink with very poofy mane of equal color, the other was cyan and her mane was more rainbow-colored, and the last one was yellow with a light pink mane. Unlike the pink one however, the cyan and yellow ones had more feathery wings instead of bat-like ones.<p>

"So girls, you ready to join the party?" The light pink one asked while watching some of the other Ponygoyles striking from the sky.

"Of course! We can't let our brothers and sisters have all the fun, can we?" The cyan one smirked be taking off. The pink one was about to follow when she notice the third member of their group had her attention drawn elsewhere.

"Hey!" She called out, startling her out of her stupor. "Aren't you coming?"

"Um, a-a-actually I was thinking of g-guarding the rookery..." She stuttered out. "..after all, the younglings are d-d-down there…"

"Aw come'on! They just got here! They probably don't even know about that place!" She said before giving her a sly smile. "You're not _afraid_ are ya?" She asked in a taunting tone.

This got her attention. "Of course n-not! I j-j-just think I'd be of b-b-better use guarding the..." She tried to explain, only for the pink one to interrupt her.

"I mean, think of would happen if you didn't fight." She said before pointing to the other side of the castle the attacking force was headed towards, despite some of the guards beast efforts. A few small groups of civilian ponies could be seen huddled around some campfires. "Think of all the poor refugees from last night! You don't want them to get hurt do you?"

The yellow Ponygoyle shuddered at the thought of what those horrible creatures would do to them if they weren't stopped. "Those poor mares and foals..." She murmured to herself before her eyes glowed menacingly. She let out loud roar before turning around and flying towards the battle below with the pink one following close behind.

* * *

><p>Back near the castle gates, a light orange Ponygoyle barreled through the opposing forces, easily knocking them down a flight of stairs. Taking a moment to admire her accomplishment, she failed to notice two more Diamond Dogs sneaking up behind her, both with a spiked mace in hand. Seconds before they could hit her however the bigger ones mace was enveloped by a white aura of magic much to his confusion, the mace then swung itself into his comrades stomach, sending him flying off the edge of the stairs and into a pile of rubble.<p>

The orange one heard the commotion and looked behind her to see the remaining Diamond Dog get tackled to the ground by another Ponygoyle, this one however was white with a purple mane.

"Thanks fer the help sugarcube!" The orange one said before turning back and punching out another approaching Diamond Dog.

"Anytime darling!" The white Ponygoyle said before grabbing the downed Diamond Dog with her magic and tossing him off the edge of the stairs like his partner, she then noticed a flash of golden magic and saw another Gryphon plummet to the ground in front of her. Looking up saw one of the unicorn guards on one of the ledges. He simply smiled at her before returning to his own battle, but before white Ponygoyle could thank him she caught a glimpse of lavender magic coming from the base of the tower and took to the skies again.

Meanwhile higher in the skies, the cyan Ponygoyle to slammed into another Gryphon with impressive speed, sending him flying into one of the towers. "Come on! Is that all you've got?" She taunted as she ducked to avoid the Gryphon trying tackle her. "Ha, missed!" She shouted before dodging another swipe before giving him a sharp kick to the face, then while he was still disoriented she flew down and grabbed him by his talons and swung him towards another approaching Gryphon, sending him crashing into his comrade plummeting towards the battle below.

"Who's next?" She boasted before a flash of blue magic shined from behind her. She quickly turned to see another cyan Ponygoyle (only with bat-like wings instead of feathered ones) holding an unconscious Gryphon that had tried to attack her from behind.

"Watch your back, old friend." She said as she tossed her foe away.

"Heh, I could've handled him!" The feathered Ponygoyle shrugged before darting towards another Gryphon. The bat-winged Ponygoyle sighed before following her.

* * *

><p>Back on the ground, the Gryphon leader had just barely evaded the lavender Ponygoyle, leaving the two soldiers that caught him to deal with the beast. He made his way towards one of the bridge passages that lead towards the inside. <em>'If I can find their beloved Queen and take her hostage, we can force the guard and these beasts to surrender!'<em> He thought to himself as he strode towards the entrance.

"And where do you think you're going!?" A female voice called out. The Gryphon leader turned to see the white Ponygoyle land on a few feet away from him. "You have invaded our home and tried to harm our loved ones, death is too good a punishment for you!" She snarled as her eyes glowed menacingly.

"Hmpth, I don't fear you demon!" He snarled as he pulled out his sword. As he did, two more Gryphons landed next to him drawing their weapons. "You're outmatched and outnumbered! Give up and I may be merciful enough to keep you as a slave!" He gloated as three Diamond Dogs climbed up the bridge walls behind the Ponygoyle.

To his surprise however, she simply smiled. "Although you may lead these creatures well, you seem to have forgotten the first rule of combat..." She said before snapping her claws. "..._never_ underestimate your opponent."

Suddenly a loud roar echoed from the hall behind the Gryphons, they turned to see a most horrifying sight: A dragon nearly the size of a full-grown tiger. It was dark purple with lime green spikes and a light green underbelly. It growled menacingly as it approached the three Griffons, snorting smoke from it's nostrils.

"Oh my sweet little dragon~!" The white Ponygoyle called out, getting it's attention. "These mean ol' Gryphons wanted to hurt me badly! They said they were going to keep me as their slave!"

Upon hearing that, the dragon's anger reached new heights as it let out an ear-piercing roar before charging at the Gryphons. The leaders his two guards quickly flew upwards, taking their leader with them. The dragon missed his target and slashed his claw against the wall, ripping out a good chunk of it. It quickly caught sight of it's fleeing targets and spat out several fireballs at them, the Gryphons (despite still holding their leader) managed to dodge them all. However as they did, the lavender Ponygoyle appeared behind them before encasing her claws in magic and slamming them together, creating an intense wave of magic that slammed into the Gryphons back, sending them spiraling out of control and crashing into their comrades.

With the Gryphons occupied, the white Ponygoyle and her dragon turned their attention to the remaining three Diamond Dogs who desperately tried to flee, only to find their route blocked by the cyan (feathered) Ponygoyle. "Going somewhere?" She smirked while cracking her knuckles.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle where the civilian ponies were. More Diamond Dogs burst through the walls. Several foals held their mothers for protection while the stallions got in front to protect their family friends. The Royal Guards stationed there quickly got into position to defend them.<p>

The yellow and pink Ponygoyles roared as they descended upon the attacking forces, well the yellow one did, the pink one was more drawn towards the nearby food as she landed near one of the table and took a bite out of a drumstick. "Mmm, juicy!" She giggled to herself as she watched the yellow one land in front of the advancing Diamond Dogs, stopping them in their tracks.

"How _**dare**_ you try to hurt these innocent ponies!" The yellow Ponygoyle snarled as her eyes glowed menacingly, although unlike her sisters, her eyes were glowing blood red. The Diamond Dogs backed away in fear as she advanced on them, forcing them into a corner.

The civilian ponies watched in wonder (and fear) as the creature of the night managed to stop most of the Diamond Dogs single-handedly. Among them was a young, orange Pegasus pony with a dark-pink mane, who watched as one of the smaller ones tried to flee, only to have misfortune of running past the pink one, who simply bashed him on the head with her unfinished drumstick, knocking him out.

"Wow..." She mutter to herself.

"It's like I don't even have to try..." The pink one sighed as she continued to much on her meal, however another Gryphon quickly swooped down towards her with his talons ready to strike…

"Look out!" The young Pegasus called out.

...only for her to dart out of the way at the last second, leaving him to crash into the table. She quickly spun around and kicked him into a food cart, then before he could recover she darted towards him and slammed her fist into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She then looked into his eyes, giving him a malicious look. "I'MA PLANT ME A DUMBASS TREE!" She cried out before driving the Gryphon into the ground with tremendous force, creating a crater the size of his body.

"That was incredible!" The young Pegasus shouted in joy while her mother held her back...

* * *

><p>The Gryphon leader slowly picked himself up from the crash site, his two guards having landed somewhere amongst the rubble. He grabbed the wall for support before looking around, realizing that he had crashed close to the Castle gates, he saw his forces being driven away by both the Royal Guard and the Ponygoyles little by little. <em>'Cowards, the whole lot of them!'<em> He thought with low growl as he pulled out his sword, he wasn't ready to retreat yet!

"Face me Gryphon, if you dare!" A voice shouted from behind him, he turned to see the cyan Ponygoyle land before him, her bat-like wings spread and her eyes glowing menacingly as she snarled with her teeth bared. The Gryphon leader backed away and held out his sword, trying to put some distance between himself and the creature, only to hear a roar from behind him. It was the dragon from before, snorting and growling as it approached, ready to tear it's prey limb from limb. The Gryphon leader tensed and began to sweat, knowing he couldn't take on both opponents at once.

"I see you've found our "watchdog"..." The lavender Ponygoyle called out as she landed next to the cyan one. "...and my second in command as well." She finished while placing a hand on her shoulder, the cyan one smirked with pride. "I grow tired of all this!" She snapped before levitating the Gryphon leader with her magic and bringing him face-to-beak with her. "Take what's left your army, and BE GONE!" She shouted before tossing him over the wall and crashing into some of the retreating Diamond Dogs.

The Gryphon leader cursed as his subordinates picked him up. "This isn't over monsters! I promise you, I'll be back!" He shouted in rage before his Gryphon guards carried him off and flead along with the rest of his forces, the Diamond Dogs burrowing underground to avoid the arrows being shot at them while the Ponygoyle chased rest of the Gryphons away.

With the invading forces repealed, the Royal Guard began cheering in celebration.

"Haha, we did it! We sent them running!"

"Those heathens will think twice before attacking us again!"

Up above where the Ponygoyles were, however, the creatures did not share their joy. Mostly because they were celebrating and congratulating each other, yet not once acknowledging that _they_ had helped as well. Sadly this wasn't the first time this had happened.

The pink and rainbow-maned one shared a disappointed look, while yellow one looked down in sorrow. Meanwhile the cyan one was healing lavender ones wounds from the fight, one of the guards approached them, it was the same one that had helped the white Ponygoyle earlier. "Twilight, we owe you our lives yet again." He said with a humble bow before taking off his helmet to reveal a more elderly gray unicorn with a white mane and beard.

"As we owe you ours every day Starswirl." Twilight smiled as she placed her claw on his shoulder, unaware of the scowl the cyan Ponygoyle was sending the other ponies...

* * *

><p>Later that night in the ballroom, the guards and most of the nobles were enjoying a rather grandeur meal in which the wise Queen Celestia was attending. The royal Unicorn was dressed the most elegant gown made from only finest of silk and adorned with the most beautiful gems.<p>

She sat at the royal table with her nephew and most loyal adviser; Prince Blueblood, a noble unicorn stallion with a light gray coat and light amber mane. He had an air of superiority around him, as if he was no less than a god amongst ponies. Meanwhile at the other table, several of the Royal Guard talked amongst themselves.

"...I have to say, I actually thought we'd met our match back there!" One of the Pegasus said with a hearty laugh before taking a bite out of his apple.

"Indeed, our captain of the guard is a fine soldier." A Unicorn guard agreed as he took a bite out of his bread.

"Captain of the _Ponygoyles_ ya mean!" Said the same Pegasus sarcastically as Starswirl passed by, causing some of the others to start laughing.

"Ha! He'd fit in with them at the rookery with them! That's a fact!" The Unicorn replied, causing his comrades to laugh even harder.

Starswirl simply snarled as he walked towards the Queen's table. Queen Celestia smiled at the approaching Unicorn. "Ahh Starswirl. Once again you have lead our stallions to victory. You have our thanks for another battle well fought!" She said in a joyful tone. While her tone was sincere, her nephew simply regarded him as if regarding and ant before sipping down his wine.

Starswirl ignored the show of disrespect and bowed to his Queen. "The credit is not mine alone to take, your majesty. If it wasn't for Twilight and the other Ponygoyles, our defenses would have proven useless." He said in a proud tone.

However, upon hearing him mention the Ponygoyles, the Queen's calm warm demeanor changed to cold and dismissive. "Please, don't mention that..._monster's_ name in my presence." She said in stern tone.

Suddenly, the door to the ballroom opened, revealing Twilight and the cyan Ponygoyle. Everypony stared in shock as the two creatures of the night made their way into the room. They were further surprised when the two stopped in front of the Queen and Twilight then bowed to her in a formal way.

"Sorry we're late my Queen but we were just rounding up the last of the more rowdy ones of our kin." Twilight explained.

While Prince Blueblood snorted in disgust, Queen Celestia ignored the Ponygoyle and turned her attention to Starswirl. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Starswirl bowed as well. "Your Highness, I took the liberty of asking them to appear and be recognized for their bravery."

Celestia's glare hardened. "Captain, we are very displeased that you would allow these _beasts_ into our dining hall!" She said before shifting her glare towards the the two Ponygoyles, the cyan one matching her glare with one of her own.

"My Aunt speaks words of wisdom." Blueblood added. "These..._creatures_ are unnatural, no good can come from associating with _vermin_ like them!"

That last word got to the cyan Ponygoyle as she snarled at the prince. "Vermin?! At least we don't hide while our brethren do all the fighting!" She shouted in rage, her eyes glowing white as she took a step forward. Blueblood quickly backed away in fear as some of the Royal Guard got up, ready to defend their Queen.

"Stop!" Twilight commanded, spreading her wing in front of her friend and halting her advance. "I will not have you causing an uproar with your short temper!" She growled before folding in her wings. "Excuse us, your Highness." She apologized before leaving with her friend in tow.

Starswirl could only watch as they left in disappointment, why couldn't the Queen see? The Ponygoyles were their ally's, yet they treated them like they were a bigger threat than the ones who attacked them.

"Captain Starswirl." Celestia began in a calm yet threatening tone. "In the future, you will make your reports to my nephew, not directly to me! Is that understood?"

Starswirl shot a glance at Blueblood who merely smirked arrogantly. "Yes, your Highness." The older Unicorn sighed as he turned away and left the dining hall in silence.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry about what happened there." Starswirl said as he walked alongside his friend down the hall.<p>

"It's fine Starswirl. I can't claim to understand why they hate us but it will pass." Twilight said as she turned to face her old friend.

The Cyan Ponygoyle scowled in rage. "But we were here long before they were! These cliffs were once our home!"

"But now it's theirs and ours." Twilight retorted. "They may act like they hate us, but deep down I know these ponies truly are grateful for what we do."

"And yet they treat us with contempt even after we defend them! Have you no _pride_?!" The cyan Ponygoyle snarled in irritation before storming off.

"She's right you know..." Starswirl said before walking off. "Your kind deserve better than this…"

Twilight sighed sadly. "Maybe, but hopefully she'll come to realize that disharmony between our two races will only drive both to ruin..." She cast a glance at the moon before climbing out the window and soaring through the night sky...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deep within the secret chambers inside the castle, Prince Blueblood was going through one of his many spell books. Contrary to popular belief, he was quite experienced when it came to spell casting. He simply didn't see a reason, or find a reason, to use his more powerful spells.<p>

_'With those creatures constantly prowling our castle every night, it's only a matter of time before they rebel.'_ The Prince thought to himself as turned the page. _'Once they're ready they'll strike when we least expect it, taking back their home and bringing out glorious kingdom to ruin. As heir to the throne that's something I cannot allow!'_

He thought as he continued looking for a certain spell, a spell that would take care of those monsters should the worst come to be. He blinked before going back a few pages. "Yes...this will do nicely..." He mumbled as a sinister smile spread across his face…

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

**I hope you liked the first of many chapters to come! I'd also like to thank VampDash for helping me write this! For those of you who are curious, here's a small list of which of the main characters our heroes represent (more characters will be added as time goes on):**

**Twilight: Goliath**

**Rarity: Angela (Goliath's daughter from the comics, in this version however she her sister) **

**Applejack: Hudson**

**Rainbow Dash: Brooklyn**

**Fluttershy: Lexington**

**Pinkie Pie: Broadway**

**Spike: Bronx**

**Trixie: Demona**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. The Awakening (Part 2)

_Horseshoe bay: 994 A.D.:_

Twilight soared through the skies over the castle as she made her way down towards her friends to begin their own celebrations for that evening. After each battle is has become tradition among their kind to celebrate. Even the smallest victory's have had equally small celebrations. They all did this well before the sunrise so as to avoid any late evening statues that may lay cracked upon the ground. Twilight soared for a bit longer before landing on the tallest tower which overlooked most of the castle and even some of the land.

_'This land truly is beautiful. I just wish we weren't bound by this curse so that we may be able to see it's beauty.'_

"Dearest Twilight, can we talk?" She heard a voice behind her ask. Twilight turned and saw her beloved sister standing before her.

The lavender Ponygoyle arched a brow, her sister always had that odd talent for sneaking up on others. "Sister, is something wrong?"

"Nothing but you almost scared me sister." Twilight said sternly before smiling playfully.

The cyan Ponygoyle chuckled. "Well what can I say? I'm the most crafty member of our family." She said with a coy smile before adopting a more serious demeanor. "I still can't see why you won't stand up for our brethren? I've even heard a few of them complaining about how the Royal Guard seem to completely ignore the fact that we helped defend the castle tonight." she snarled a little as she dug her claw into the stone and leaving a few holes were her claws dug in.

Twilight sighed. "Sister, it's not our place to defy the owners of this castle."

"Even though we were the ones to first call these cliffs our home?" She questioned.

Before the conversation could escalate any further, a loud growl interrupted them. The two turn to see the Dragon rapidly approaching from down the hall, Twilight had little to no time to brace herself before it tackled her to the ground and started licking her face.

"Okay, okay! No more arguing, I get it! You can stop now!" Twilight said in between laughs as the Dragon just smiled and continued licking her.

The cyan Ponygoyle merely growled and stormed down the hall with a grim look on her face.

Twilight sighed as the Dragon let her go and she saw her sister leave in an angry fashion, the Dragon gave her a slight nudge and they went back down to join the celebrations...

* * *

><p><em>'Why must my sister be so narrow-minded?'<em> The cyan Ponygoyle thought as she made her way down the dark corridors. She stopped when she reach the rookery. "You can come out now, I know you've been watching me since I came down here." She called out.

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. "Well? What of your sister? Did you convince her to see reason?"

"No. As always my sister is still blinded by her mercifulness. She is too loyal to these…. _cretins_ and just doesn't understand."

"I suppose it can't be helped, she always was too forgiving...much like your mother..."

"Yes, and look what good _that_ did her..." She snarled as she gritted her teeth, she then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Never mind, have you made the preparations?" She asked.

The figure nodded. "Do not worry, I have already taken the necessary precautions, all you have to do is play your part."

"You need not worry about that." The cyan Ponygoyle said as her claw crackled with magic. "If there's one thing I'm best at, it's playing tricks..."

* * *

><p>As the next day dawned, the Ponygoyles flew to the higher towers of the castle, resting atop their perch and awaiting the sunrise.<p>

Twilight stood atop the highest tower, as the sun finally became visible on the horizon, she stood tall, spread her arms as well as her wings, as if she were welcoming and embracing the warmth of the sun. Within moments her body along with all the other Ponygoyles, had turned to stone.

However, as the Royal Guard slowly awoke from their slumber, a hooded figure made it's way out of the castle...

* * *

><p>To the Southwest of Horseshoe Bay was the swamplands, just near the edge of the Badlands. The Gryphons and Diamond Dog's had set up camp near the center of the swamp after their recent defeat.<p>

"That was by far, the most embarrassing defeat of my entire life!" One of the Gryphons snarled as he crushed a rock between his talons.

"I still find it hard to believe that those pathetic ponies actually handed us our flanks that badly. This should've been easy!" Gripped a Diamond Dog as he nursed his wound.

"It would have been if not for those blasted creatures!" Another Diamond Dog stated.

Suddenly, a bright light emitted from the center of the camp, and from it emerged a figure cloaked in black robes. Every Gryphon and Diamond Dog grabbed their weapons and aimed them at the unicorn with the intent of killing him. Only for him to send a shockwave across the camp, knocking several of them off their feet.

"You made a grave mistake showing your face here, _Pony_! " The lead Gryphon snarled as he drew his sword and charged forward.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." The robed figure replied as a golden aura surrounded the Gryphon, stopping him in his tracks. "After all, you seek the fall of Castle Horseshoe, do you not?" The figure stated as the aura vanished and the rest of the army warily surrounded the intruder.

"And what does that matter to you?" The Gryphon Leader snarled.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" The figure asked. "With my help, you can not only gain victory over the Royal Guard, but even take the Princess hostage as well."

The Gryphon Leader smirked at this knowledge and ordered his troops to stand down. "Alright, I'm listening..."

* * *

><p>Later that day, after the sun had disappeared over the horizon, Twilight stood atop the Castle gates, watching as the stars began to decorate the night sky.<p>

"Sure is beautiful, ain't it?"

Twilight looked up to see her old friend; the orange Ponygoyle, soaring down towards her. "It is indeed my friend." She said she looked in the direction the sun had set."You know some pony see that sunsets are like entire sky catching on fire before finally diming down..."

"Now that's interesting, maybe we should wake up early and check it out ourselves?"

Twilight gave her friend a quizzical look, the orange Ponygoyle simply smiled before the two burst into laughter.

"Sister, we need a moment."

The laughter died down as Twilight noticed her sister as well as Starswirl walking towards them.

Twilight turned to the orange Ponygoyle who simply nodded, before taking off. Leaving the three alone. "Starswirl, sister, what troubles you?"

"There are whispers going around the castle that those brutes may return at daybreak, Twilight." Starswirl explained. "We believe it would be the best course of action would be to take all the Ponygoyles and make sure they're gone."

"I agree." The cyan one said. "If we all go out in force we can put an end to those pigs! And send the message to anyone whoever dares to attack our castle again!" She finished, slamming her fist into her open claw for emphasis.

Twilight thought for a moment but immediately shook her head. "No, that would be too dangerous. We can't risk leaving the castle unprotected."

"True, but their leader swore he'd be back." Starswirl argued. "It's best to harry them far away now and not take that chance."

Twilight arched a brow at her old friend, for a moment she could've sworn she saw a sense of desperation in his eyes...

"Very well..." She sighed, getting a smile of approval from her sister. "But I shall be the one to do it."

"Alone?! But sister, that's too dangerous!" The cyan Ponygoyle protested. "At least let me come along!"

"Do you really have such little faith in my abilities? I will be fine sister, and besides..." Her claw glowed as the illusion of a Gryphon appeared in it. "I can scare those cowards away without any help." She smirked before crushing the illusion within her claw. "You and the others will stay at the castle, just in case they attempt to launch a sneak attack." She explained before turning to her sister. "Since you're my best warrior, I'll be leaving you in command."

"But Twilight-" Statswirl tried to interject, but was cut off.

"You worry too much Starswirl, the Vikings lost a large number of their forces during that last attack. I'll be fine on my own." She stated before turning and flying off. Never noticing the uneasy look her sister and her old friend shared...

* * *

><p>In another part of the castle, there was a feast going on in the courtyard, some of the Ponygoyles were off in the corner area while the other "normal" Ponies were gathered near the center.<p>

The Pink one was eating, while the rainbow-maned and orange ones were are playing a game of catch with a ham, trying to keep it away from the dragon, while the white and yellow ones simply watched in amusement.

"Here, catch!" The rainbow-maned one called out as she tossed over the dragon's head.

The dragon snorted as it attempted to catch the food, each time you got close one Ponygoyle would pass it to the other. Eventually the white one got bored of this and snapped her fingers, creating a small barrier for the hand to bounce off of and straight into the dragons waiting jaw.

"Hey, what gives?" The rainbow-maned one shouted.

"Now, now, he was getting hungry, not to mention I still wanted to repay him for defending me the other night." The white one said as she sauntered over to the Dragon, who was happily tearing into the ham, before giving him a nice scratch behind the ears. "Isn't that right my little dragon?" She smiled and giggled as the dragon snorted out a few plumes of smoke in agreement.

The yellow one giggled in amusement before noticing a young, orange Pegasus pony with a dark-pink mane approaching them. "Oh hello little one. What is your name?" She asked, getting the others attention.

"I-it's Scootaloo." She stuttered. "What are yours?"

The pink one thought for a moment before speaking up. "Well except for Twilight, we don't really have any names... (yet)" She added under her breath, getting a confused look from the orange one.

"B-But how do you tell each other apart?" The young one asked.

"It's simple squirt. We look different." The rainbow-maned one said as she grabbed another piece of ham from the food pile.

"But then what do you call each other?"

"Friend." The yellow one said after a moment of thought.

"Sister." The white one added.

"Annoying." The orange one stated, shooting a snide smirk at the rainbow-maned one, who simply glared back while eating.

"Scootaloo! Get away from those monsters immediately!" A female voice called out. An older mare ran over started to drag the young filly away from the Ponygoyles.

"Hey come on, we were just having a little fun! We weren't gonna hurt the kid!" The pink one exclaimed as she leapt down and approached her.

"Keep away from us, you filthy beast!" She shouted before grabbing a nearby plate and throwing it at her. The pink one, unprepared for such an action, let out yelp of pain as she was struck in the face.

The yellow one gasped as she quickly hid behind the dragon.

The rainbow-maned one growled at this and flew down near the pink one. "HEY! What's the big idea hurting my sister like that huh?!"

"Well then tell your SISTER to stay away from my daughter you monster!" She snapped as a few of the ponies started to rally behind her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Everyone looked to see the white Ponygoyle advancing on them. "We protect you all and yet you treat us with contempt?! You are the true monsters, you-"

"No..." The white one stopped when she heard the pink one speak she looks to see that her scales had become a darker shade of pink and her mane had gone compleatly straight. "If they think we're beasts and monsters Then, perhaps we'd better live up to the name." She snarled as her bared her fangs and advanced on them.

"Now you're talking!" The orange one smirked as her eyes began to glow, the rainbow-mane one and the white one immediately joined in, their eyes glowing menacingly as they bared their fangs, the normal ponies to back away in fear.

"What's wrong ? You were all keen on attacking us when we were friendly! You want to see us as threats?! Well then, we will show you just how big of a threat we can be!" The pink one snarled as she attempted to charge forward, only to be caught in the lavender aura.

"ENOUGH!" A voice bellowed from above everyone looked up to see Twilight descending upon them, the other ponies fleeing in fear as she landed. She turned to her brother ran and gave them the harshest glare, causes them to flinch back. "I'm very disappointed in you three."

"US?!" The orange one snapped. "What about them?! They're the ones who struck first!"

"Yeah!" The rainbow-maned one agreed. "They attacked us when we made it clear that we meant them no harm!"

"That does not excuse your behavior, you're supposed to be above such malicious actions!" She hissed back. "No matter who was at fault, I cannot condone fighting between their people and ours!"

"You three are to stay down to the rookery until I return. I have other business to attend to." She said before storming off.

Unknown to any of them, the cyan Ponygoyle had watched the entire exchange from above and growled menacingly. "Is there really no hope for you sister? Are you truly this blind?"

* * *

><p>"This is unbelievable, sent down to the rookery! How embarrassing!" The rainbow-maned one fumed as she stormed into the rookery, which was fill with several green eggs, each one holding a soon to be born Ponygoyle.<p>

"I haven't been down her since I hatched..." The white one lamented as she rested against a stalagmite next to an egg containing a Ponygoyle with scales as white as her own as well a grayish purple and light pink mane.

"What I don't understand is why you are here." The orange one stated turning to the yellow one.

"W-well I thought maybe I could help look after the hatch-lings while we're down here..." She said timidly.

Orange one sighed as she looked at some of the eggs. However one in particular caught her interest, her scales were yellow and her mane was red.

"Well at least we won't go hungry!" Said the pink one with her mane now back to it's poofy state. She pulled some slime off of a stalactite, sniffed it for a second before eating it.

The rainbow-maned winced in disgust. "I just hope we're not down here too long, she might try to eat us."

"Oh, I'd never eat you girls!" She said as she ate some more slime. "Raw meat tastes horrible anyway!" She giggled.

Everyone stared at her for a few seconds before taking a few steps back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of the castle, a robed figure made it's way into the armory, filled to the brim with swords, arrows, and many other weapons.<p>

"Soon it will all end..." It said as its hands slowly began to glow, casting a spell every weapon within the armory...

* * *

><p><em>'I don't understand, I've been searching for hours and yet there's still no sign of them could they have gotten this far in the span of the day? And worse,sunrise approaches soon, maybe I should head back...'<em> Twilight thought to herself as she flew across the night sky and down towards the forest. However her eyes widened when she noticed a trail of claw and talon-prints.

She quickly flew in the same direction and immediately spotted a small group Gryphons and Diamond Dogs hauling a small amount of catapults. _'Even for the remains of an army after crushing defeat, this is a pretty small group...'_ She thought to herself. _'Maybe we took out more of their army than we thought... nevermind, I must put an end to these heathens once and for all.'_ She grinned maliciously as she prepared to fly down towards them with magic glowing around her claws.

She quickly fired several blasts of magic, destroying the wheels of several catapults. Several of the Gryphons took out their swords and got ready to attack while the Diamond Dogs quickly took out the battle axes and/or maces.

Twilight simply scoffed. "Pathetic." She muttered and with a simple wave of her hand, sent a shockwave across the ground, knocking her enemies off their feet. "Last time I faced you I couldn't use the full extent of my power due to my ally's being in the crossfire, here however..." She pause before firing another beam of magic at the remaining catapult, obliterating it with one shot. "...I hold no such restrictions."

One of Diamond Dogs trembled for a few seconds before dropping his acts and running off. "I'm out of here!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" One of the Gryphons shouted, despite the fact that he himself was sweating bullets.

"I'm with him, I'd rather be a coward then dead!" Another Gryphon called out before flying off. "Besides, we fulfilled our part of the plan, let's get out of here!" He screamed as more of the Gryphons and Diamond Dogs flew/ran after him.

_'Their part of the plan? What did they mean by...'_ Before Twilight could question it any further, she saw a small glimpse of light out of the corner of her eye and immediately froze in fear. "OH NO, THE SUN!" She screamed before darting through the woods as fast as she could. "I have to get back to the castle before it's too late!"

She flew through the trees as fast as she could, narrowly avoiding a few streaks of sunlight that managed to shine through the trees by staying in the shade. She eventually saw an opening in the trees and lead towards it eventually coming to a cliff she quickly darted towards the edge, hoping to fly through the shadows in order to get back...

Sadly, she was a split-second too late as the sun rose over the horizon and she was bathed in its light.

"NO! NOT N-" Was all she managed to say before she was turned to stone once more...

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, the rest of the Gryphons and Diamond Dogs had returned, Any of the remaining catapults and drawing their swords, maces, and battle axes. "Today we finish what we started!" The leader shouted. "ATTACK!"<p>

The Gryphons charged forth as the Diamond Dogs launched the catapults, easily destroying several parts of the castle walls.

The guard readied their bows… only to have them snap when trying to pull back on them, as the Gryphons swarmed them the Pegasi took to the air... only to feel their armor pulling them down, as if a tremendous weight had just been placed upon them. Several magic symbols appeared on the Royal Guards armor, either stunning them or slowing them down enough for the Gryphons to cut them down.

The Earth Ponies and Unicorns vainly fought back, either by attempting to cast their spells or simply fight them off with their swords. However the same magic symbols appeared on their armor too, disrupting their magic and sapping their strength.

"Today, Castle Horseshoe will fall!" A Diamond Dog shouted as they burst out of the ground and began capturing any civilians and beating down the weakened Royal Guards.

As the battle continued, the dragon burst from it's sleeping chambers and charged towards the Diamond Dogs, ready to rip them apart. He barreled through any of the diamond dogs foolish enough to charge him, either by slashing them with his claws or burning them with his flames. However his progress was stopped when he found himself enveloped in a magic aura, despite his struggles he couldn't break free and was brought face-to-face with a silhouetted figure.

"Forgive me..." The figure said before the Dragon could react, and with one mighty burst of the power, flug him through several walls, sending him tumbling out of the castle and over the cliff it stood upon.

The Dragon roared in rage as it fell off the cliff and into the sea...

* * *

><p>Inside the castle, Queen Celestia and Prince Blueblood were quickly be escorted to the shelters by five Royal Guards.<p>

However suddenly out of the shadows, several black chains appeared, easily ensnaring and incapacitating them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Queen shouted as she struggled against her bonds

"I think you know EXACTLY what is going on my _Queen_." A familiar voice full of malice and anger spat out. Celestia turned her head slowly and dared not believe what her eyes were showing her. Out from the shadows emerged a cloaked figure but the hood was finally thrown back. Revealing the face of their betrayer. "I told you. I TOLD you that those Ponygoyles were MORE than enough to stop these barbarians. But now you will pay the price for your prejudice." Starswirl said with absolute anger in his eyes.

"You TRATOR!" Blueblood screamed in rage. "You dare betray your own kingdom, your Queen, your own kind... for this for those _beasts_?!" Before the Prince could speak further, Starswirl immediately lifted him with his magic and slammed him into a wall, knocking him out cold.

The traitorous Unicorn then glared at the Queen. "You are _not_ my kind."

* * *

><p>As the Gryphons and Diamond Dog lead the their prisoners from the flaming remains of the castle. The Pegasi had special wing clamps to keep them from from flying away, the Unicorns had magic inhibitor collars fastened on their horns, and the Earth Ponies had special handcuffs them surpassed their strength.<p>

As Starswirl watched his former comrades being led away, he took one last look at the castle before teleporting away...

Unknown to him however, back inside the castle, a few of the Gryphons had stayed behind with their leader. "Alright boys, let's get to work." He commanded as he raised his mace while casting a wary glance at the sun, which had began to set. "There's little time before sundown."

"Um sir do you think this… wise?" One of the Gryphons asked. "What if some of them are still alive and come after us?"

"Then we'll simply kill them like the rest, NOW GET TO SMASHING!" The leader roared as he hefted the iron mace over his head. With a mighty swing the mace came down and destroyed one of statues.

The first of many...

* * *

><p>As the sun finally set, Twilight roared as she broke free of her stony prison. Without a moment to waste she hurried back to the castle as fast as she could. <em>'Those cowards! That group was a decoy to lead me from the castle! I have to get back before-'<em> She froze in shock when she made it to the hill that overlooked the castle.

The sight that awaited Twilight was more horrifying and shocking than anything she ever saw in her whole life. The sight of her fallen brethren.

"It... it can't be..." She whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she soared above the ruins of the castle, her home. Everything was in flames, nothing had been left untouched, The towers that once stood proud and tall were now nothing but piles of rubble.

"Please no... Oh please no!" She screamed as she dug through the rubble... only to find disembodied claws...

"No..."

She dug deeper, revealing half a wing...

"No!"

A tail...

"NO!"

And finally a face.

"Why...?" She whispered in a broken voice and she slumped to the ground. "My friends... my sisters... my family..." She whispered tears flowing from her eye as rage built up inside her... She silently stood up over the crumbled remains, and then...

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Her roar of anguish echoed though the night sky...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry, Spike will be back later on! And I have an... interesting plan for him...


	3. The Awakening (Part 3)

_Horseshoe bay: 994 A.D.:_

The castle was in flames, the only signs of ponies having once lived there being ruined little huts and the tattered remains of tents that had been set up for the refugees. Everything of value had been taken, even the smallest scraps of food. All that remained was rubble and fire.

Twilight picked up the broken remains of a discarded bow. She could sense an enchantment on it that caused the string to snap when pulled back. There were swords, axes, and even some armor that had similar spells cast upon them to makethem next to useless in a fight. Somepony had to have done this from within the keep. She clenched her claws into a balled fist tightly, to the point where her palms bled.

_'I will tear out this traitor's throat!'_ she screamed mentally.

"Twilight?"

The lavender Ponygoyle turned sharply on her heels, expecting to find the betrayer. Instead, she found the Ponygoyles she had sent to the rookery, plus the yellow one with the feathered wings, who had been the one who had spoken.

"What happened out here!?" The cyan, rainbow-maned one asked with a look of absolute rage.

"The castle was attacked..." Twilight explained. "The ponies were betrayed from within, and were most likely taken prisoner." The Ponygoyles gasped in shock, the yellow fell to her knees and started to weep.

"What about the dragon?" The white one hesitantly asked.

"I couldn't find him, for all we know they could have..." Twilight turned away from the rubble that had once been her brethren, refusing to finish. "W-were there any others in the rookery?" She asked, clinging to a small hope that more had survived.

"No… only us." The pink one said as her mane deflated into a near-flat state.

"Th-the eggs are s-s-safe, though." The yellow one said timidly between sobs while the rainbow-maned one hugged her.

The orange Ponygoyle stepped forward. "What're we gonna do, Twilight?"

The leader of the Ponygoyles closed her eyes in thought, then growled angrily. When her eyes opened, they were glowing almost evilly. "We are going to find them." She snarled as she slowly stood up. "We are going to rescue those ponies, and we will have our _revenge_!" She roared.

The others nodded in agreement, and they climbed to the highest point in the castle, taking off to follow the trail left behind by their quarry. Their vengeance would soon be swift, but it will be anything but painless.

* * *

><p>Back at the swamplands, the Gryphons and Diamond Dogs were holding a celebration over their latest victory.<p>

Spirits were not so bright among the prisoners, however. Inside one of the cages, a Pegasus mare held onto her daughter tightly, tears trailing down her face.

"Don't worry, Mother." Scootaloo said. "The Ponygoyles will come to save us!"

"Nay, foal." One of the imprisoned Royal Guards stated. "The Ponygoyles wouldn't want to help us… not after the way we treated them..." Some of the prisoners shared a look, knowing he was right. After all, what reason _did_ they have to come save them?

In a nearby cave, Starswirl sat by a by fire, Queen Celestia and Prince Blueblood glaring daggers at him from the other side of the cave, their hands cuffed and magic suppressors upon their horns. The Gryphon leade; Hakon, sat across from the old unicorn, munching on a large drumstick and occasionally laughing to himself as he inspected his plunder.

"Look at this crap!" Hakon said with a derisive laugh, holding up an old-looking book. He flipped through the pages with a talon. "I'm glad I can't read so that I don't waste my time with this nonsense."

"You put that down, you barbarian!" Blueblood demanded. "That volume is very old and powerful! You have no idea-!"

"Bah!" Hakon growled. He tore out a random page and tossed it into the fire. Blueblood screamed bloody murder at the Gryphon, who only laughed contemptuously.

Celestia glared spitefully at Starswirl. That would've been enough alone to make the stallion feel ashamed, but he argued to himself that it was worth it. The Ponygoyles were safe at the castle. No harm could have befallen them. Everything had gone as smoothly as it could have.

An unholy roar pierced the air suddenly, startling the three ponies and the gryphon, the last of whom grabbed the nearest mace. Hakon and Starswirl made their way to the cave entrance, where Gryphons and Diamond Dogs alike were panicking and pointing to the sky.

"They're coming!" A Diamond Dog cried out, pointing to the six figures who were shadowed by the moon's light. It was clear from the sounds they made and the shapes of their wings; they were Ponygoyles.

Hakon sneered and glared at Starswirl. "I thought you said that they wouldn't follow us!?"

"They shouldn't have!" Starswirl said, baffled. "Unless… Hakon, what did you do!?"

The Gryphon leader ignored the unicorn and headed back into the cave, roughly grabbing Celestia by the ropes binding her. "Looks like your precious Ponygoyles are coming for you, pony!" He said with a scowl.

Celestia's eyes widened at that revelation. "The Ponygoyles…" She glared at the Gryphon. "You're a dead bird, Hakon."

Hakon only smirked. "Perhaps." He drew out a dagger. "But I won't die before you!"

Blueblood gasped loudly and threw himself into Hakon's stomach with renewed vigor, slamming him against the cave wall. This little triumph was short-lived however as Starswirl lifted him up and threw him across the cave, slamming him against the wall and knocking him out once more.

"Blueblood!" Celestia shouted, struggling against her bindings as Starswirl trapped her in his magic chains once more. "Release me at once!" Celestia screamed as she struggled against Starswirl's grasp.

"We have to go, now!" He stated as Hakon got up.

"And what about him?" He snarled as he turned to Blueblood, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

Starswirl simply scoffed. "He'll only slow us down. Besides, the Queen is more valuable than him." Hakon scoffed as he and Starswirl quickly fled the cave with the Queen in tow.

As Blueblood slowly regained consciousness he noticed his reflection in a discarded shield right next to him, upon looking closely at the magic inhibitor collar around his horn he noticed that it had a small crack down the side. Smirking, he wormed his way around until he found a sharp blade and began scraping his horn against it...

* * *

><p>The Ponygoyles wasted no time in swooping down upon the Gryphons and Diamond Dogs. The Gryphons didn't even have time to take flight as Twilight blasted several of them away with a pulse of arcane power. The lavender Ponygoyle soon spotted what was clearly Queen Celestia being carried away by a Gryphon and a cloaked figure. She then noticed that the Queen was being carried by a magic aura, she snarled at the sight, knowing immediately that he was the traitor. She took off toward them as they headed for a cliff that overlooked what she knew to be a dangerous, monster-infested bog.<p>

Meanwhile, the orange Ponygoyle landed and grabbed the wrist of a Diamond Dog trying to swing at her with a sword. Her grip was so strong, it shattered the bone in his wrist, and she brutally threw him to the ground before grabbing a Gryphon by the neck and twirling around to throw him into another Dog. The pony refugees watched in a mix of awe and fear as the Ponygoyles fought off the barbarians. The rainbow-maned one grabbed a boar that had been roasting over a fire before dodging a swipe from a Gryphon. She sidestepped a stab from the same opponent, then swung the boar at him, knocking him away with shocking strength.

The white Ponygoyle tossed her opponents away with her magic into the crowd of foes, adding a brutal magic blast to the attack. While she was busy the yellow one immediately flew to the cage where the rest of the ponies were being held and quickly unlocked them, The moment they got out they wasted no time helping her free the rest of the prisoners as well as removing their wing clamps and magic inhibitor rings. The Royal Guards wasted no time grabbing any axe, sword, or mace they could find before joining the fight, immediately turning the tide against their enemies.

Two Diamond Dogs attempted to flee into the woods, but stopped dead in their tracks as the pink Ponygoyle emerged from the shadows, her eyes glowing intensly like a terrifying demon out of Tartarus itself.

"ZUUL, MOTHERBUKERS, ZUUUUL!" She screamed, the Diamond Dogs turned tail and ran as fast as they could as she chased after them, anger and rage clear in her eyes.

As the Ponygoyles and Royal Guards devastated the Gryphons and Diamond Dogs, many of the barbarians fled screaming for their lives. The orange filly pumped a fist into the air and hugged her mother. "I knew it! I told you they'd save us!" She shouted as the other refugees cheered.

As this happened however, Blueblood finally stumbled out of the cave, his spellbook in hand, just as the Ponygoyles, minus Twilight, all gathered in a group. A feeling of hatred and fury rose up in his stomach, and he growled in outrage. "You monsters, you fools! She'd still be alive if you hadn't come!"

The Ponygoyles all looked up at the Prince, each with baffled looks. "Wh-what is he talking about?" The yellow one asked timidly.

"They would've simply ransomed us both!" Blueblood hollered as he held out his spellbook. "But then you invaded their camp, and now-!" He couldn't finish the sentence, but instead his horn glowed intensely as a large dome appeared around the Ponygoyles.

"What's going on?!" The white Ponygoyle asked as the orange and rainbow-maned one relentlessly tried to break through the shield. "Where's the Queen?!"

"Dead..." Blueblood growled, shocking the group. "And I will send you all to Tartarus for that!" He screamed and rage as the shield glowed and several bolts of lightning struck it's captives inside. The Ponygoyles could only scream in pain as the they were forced to the ground. The Prince opened his book to the spell he had found before. "...and this will end it!" He began chanting, speaking in some language that the nopony had never heard before. A fell wind began to blow as a dark mist rolled over the trapped Ponygoyles, who screamed as a light enveloped them.

"No!" Scootaloo shouted, struggling against her mother's grasp. The light blinded everypony present...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Queen Celestia struggled against Starswirl's magic grip as he and Hakon neared the cliffs, trying to free herself from her bindings. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them, and the three stopped as Twilight descended, an unrivaled glare piercing they're very souls. I see you landed he spread her wings letting loose a powerful gust of wind, blowing Starswirl's hood over and revealing him. The lavender Ponygoyle's eyes widened in shock. "Starswirl?" She said in surprise. "<em>Y-You're<em> the traitor!?" He asked to use threatening to leave her eyes her voice doing nothing to hide how shocked and betrayed she felt.

The unicorn hung his head in shame and nodded. "Yes, Twilight. I'm sorry, but it was the best way to keep the Ponygoyles safe."

"Safe? SAFE?!" Twilight shouted, her anger almost immediately overtaking her sorrow. "YOU LIAR!" Twilight roared, making Starswirl take a step back in shock. "I found them at the castle! They were all **_DEAD_**! Shattered as they slept! All but five others were killed!"

"Wh-what?" Starswirl was at a loss for words at Twilight's revelation. "B-but I…" He glared at the Gryphon beside him. "Hakon! You promised to spare them!"

Hakon scoffed. "I haven't survived this long by taking fool chances, Unicorn!" He held his dagger at the floating Celestia's throat. "Now, you'll both step aside and let me pass, lest the Queen's blood be on your hands!"

"You won't get away!" The Ponygoyle snarled. "Neither of you! You will join my brethren in death!" She stepped forward, and Hakon responded by pointing his dagger at her.

"Stay back, monster!" He cried. Starswirl suddenly grabbed the Gryphon's arm, struggling with him to take the dagger away since he needed his magic to the Queen from falling off the cliff. He quickly used his other hand to grab Hakon's wing.

Seeing an opening, Twilight immediately encased her own claws with magic before performing a wave-like motion with her left claw, creating a horizontal knife-like wave, and then launched it at the two with a swing of her right claw.

In one swift motion, the magic blade sliced through both Hakon's wing and Starswirl's horn. Both of them screamed in agony as they fell to the ground clutching the area where their wings/horn was. However with no magic to hold her up, Celestia almost immediately dropped off the cliff.

"NO!" Twilight screamed as she quickly darted past the two and jumped over to the edge and reached down grabbing Celestia by the ropes that bound her arms to her sides.

The ground beneath them couldn't take much more punishment, however, and it crumbled away, toppling them and Celestia.

"You traitorous bastard!" Hakon screamed as he fought through the pain of losing his wing and charged at the Unicorn. "I've lost a win because of you!" He screamed as he punched Starswirl in the face.

"We had deal to leave the Ponygoyles be! You're the one who broke it!" The Unicorn growled as he recovered and slammed his foot into the Hakon's rib cage. "Everything that happened here is because of _YOU_!" He screamed as he tackled Hakon, sadly he did not notice that they were too close to the cliffs edge and ended up sending them both flying off the cliff. Hakon was unable to fly with only one wing, and the unicorn was unable to save himself without his magic as they both fell into the darkness below.

Twilight lifted Celestia back onto sure footing, snapping the ropes on her arms and wrists, then looked down at the abyss where her enemy and former friend had fallen. "I've been denied everything…" She growled in anger. "Even my **_REVENGE_**!" She roared in fury to the heavens, falling to her knees and fighting off tears that were making themselves known.

Celestia knelt down next to Twilight, placing a hand on her shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. What could she possibly say? She had no idea what it was like to lose what Twilight had lost. She couldn't imagine what the violet Ponygoyle was going through.

"Twilight!" came a young filly's voice. The orange filly with the purple mane came running up to them. "You have to help your friends!"

Celestia and Twilight looked to the filly, then to each other before following the child back to the camp. There, Twilight found something that made her blood run cold. Her friends, all five of them, stood in a circle, frozen in…

"Stone?" Twilight said with wide eyes. "At night? What sorcery is this!?"

It was then that Blueblood stepped forward, A smug and arrogant grin on his face. "Sorcery indeed." He said as his horn began to glow. "And now, you will join them!" Twilight growled and readied herself for a fight, only Celestia to jump infront of her, hoping to shield her from any spell her nephew was about to attempt. Blueblood's eyes went wide at the sight of his aunt. "Aunt Celestia?"

Celestia placed a hand on one of the frozen Ponygoyles next to her. "Oh Blueblood, what have you done?"

His book fell to the ground, opened where Hakon had torn out a page, and Blueblood fell to his knees, the weight of his deeds falling on him. "I… I thought you were dead… I went mad with grief!"

Twilight pushed past the Queen and unceremoniously grabbed the Unicorn by the color of his shirt, pulling him close and holding her free claws to his neck. "Reverse the spell!" She demanded. "Bring them back **_NOW_**!"

"I-I-I c-c-can't! The Gryphon tore out the page with the counterspell and burned it!" The Prince stuttered, pointing to his spellbook.

Twilight looked at Blueblood's spellbook, seeing the torn page. She scowled and dropped the prince on the ground, turning to her friends and approaching them. She placed a hand upon the shoulder of the one she remembered being orange with a yellow mane. She dropped her hand and hung her head. "Now... I am truly alone..." She said somberly.

Celestia fought back a sob. These creatures -these Ponygoyles- had fought to defend her ponies. And she repaid them with spite and intolerance. Now this…

"You turned them to stone forever?" she asked Blueblood, who shook his head.

"The terms of the spell were that they would sleep… until the castle rises above the clouds." The prince explained, guilt and remorse evident in his voice.

The both looked to Twilight, who didn't look back. She only kept looking at her lost friends...

* * *

><p>Later on, they all returned to the castle, and, with the help of the surviving guards and a few of the refugee ponies, they took the frozen Ponygoyles and placed them atop the tallest tower in the castle. Twilight was silent the entirety of the task, and was the one who placed her friends upon the tower as they were brought up. Celestia and Blueblood stood with her the entire time, offering their endless apologies and condolences.<p>

"We've done you a great wrong, Twilight," said Celestia, remorse in her voice.

Blueblood nodded solemnly. "I know no apology can be enough to atone for what I've done." He said. "I just… I wish there was something I could do."

Twilight silently nodded before turning to Celestia. "What will you do now, Your Highness?"

Celestia thought on it for a few moments. "I suppose I could take my people to my sister's lands. It's no longer safe for us here. She should be more than happy to take us in."

Again, Twilight nodded. "I… I have two final request's to make."

"You only have to name it." The Queen said.

"The eggs in the rookery," the last Ponygoyles said. "They're going to hatch soon. Those children will need guidance."

Celestia smiled. This was undoubtedly an opportunity to atone for the wrongs she and her people had committed against Twilight's people. "Never fear, my friend. We will watch over them as though they were our own."

Twilight gave a grateful nod before facing Blueblood. "There is something… something you can do, as well."

"Anything." Blueblood answered.

"Your spell. Cast it one more time." Both Celestia and Blueblood stared at the Ponygoyle, mouths agape in shock at the statement. "If my brethren are to sleep forever, then I shall join them."

* * *

><p>Later, as the ponies left the castle, Scootaloo looked up at the tower where the last of the Ponygoyles rested. At the highest point stood Twilight, frozen in stone, her claws and wings spread apart she gazed upon the horizon, as if waiting for the day that she and her brethren would be free...<p>

Scootaloo sighed as she turned her attention to the eggs in the wagon beside her, specifically the two that were closest to her. One containing a female with white scales along with a grayish purple and light pink mane, and another with yellow scales and red mane.

"Don't worry Twilight." Scootaloo said she hugged one of the eggs. "I promise I'll help keep them safe...

* * *

><p><em><span>Horseshoe Bay: 1000 Years Later:<span>_

In the old ruins of Horseshoe Bay, the old castle had fallen from grace over the years. Moss and cobwebs covered almost every inch of its many crumbling walls. Some of the towers had defied the tests time had given them, standing tall and proud.

"At last, Castle Horseshoe... Magnificent." The figure said as he walked through the ruins, making his way towards the tallest tower. He was a Unicorn stallion with a light gray coat, a light azure mane & moustache, and he wore a black suit with a symbol of three golden crowns with purple jewels on left side of his chest. "Make the offer now, John." He ordered.

Another stallion walked besides him. He had a dark brown coat and gray mane with a few while streaks & a matching goatee, and he wore a black suit like his boss. "May I say one last time Mr. Fancy, the costs of this venture will be beyond astronomical." He stated as they made their way upstairs. Eventually the two they arrived at the top, where several statues awaited them. "Ah… here they are." He said as he approached the largest one. "You'd better start hiring the crews." Fancy ordered. "l want to begin as soon as possible."

"You do know it will prove difficult to find the necessary manpower." John stated. "This castle has a bad reputation. In fact, some of the locals believe that it's haunted."

"You know the answer to that, pay somepony enough, and they'll walk barefoot into Tartarus." He said with a smirk as he turned to leave.

However before exiting the tower, he turned to his assistant. "Make sure that they know that, as professionals, they should handle these statues with care. There'd better not be a single scratch on them, understand?"

John nodded in affirmation, and pulled out his iphone to make the call. Soon the great movement began, several work crews converged on the castle and begin to disassemble it. Many barges and helicopters ferried and flew off with large pieces of the castle in tow. Among them, six helicopters each carried a large wooden box. Inside, six statues rested within a sea of foam balls for damage-proof purposes, silently… yet unknowingly, awaiting their freedom and salvation…

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

And another chapter is here! Hope it was to your liking!

I would personally like to thank my newest co-writer Lord Lycaon for helping out with this chapter!

So for those of you who are wondering yes Fancypants is going to be Xanatos in this universe. And to those of you who are wondering why a guy named John is Owen... I'll give you a little hint: If you were writing this story, who would you cast as Puck in this universe?

And finally for those of you who are wondering where Pinkies "Zuul" joke came from, well... look up "Nostalgia Critic Zuul Jokes" on Youtube.


End file.
